


GIR Dies Again

by juncotalons



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juncotalons/pseuds/juncotalons
Summary: (Fake) cancelled IZ episode





	GIR Dies Again

   
The camera zooms in on a thin house that seems out of place. The walls become transparent, revealing that the house is home to Invader ZIM, and an alien who wants to take over the Earth, and GIR, his broken robot assistant. You can see many wires around the house, and it is dirty. There are also many rooms underground, and tunnels in the walls.

  


  
ZIM:  
GIR, guard the house! I don’t want the enemy infiltrating our base.

GIR:  
But I’m watching watching commercials!  


Multiple commercials are heard at once.

ZIM:  
Computer! Turn off the TVs!

All the TVs turn off. ZIM picks up GIR and tosses him out the window. The sound of shattering glass is heard, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. ZIM looks out the window, and GIR is twitching like a spider that has been stepped on but refuses to die.

ZIM:  
Um, GIR?

GIR jumps back through the window and begins twitching on the floor. His gears are more loud than usual.

ZIM:  
I didn’t think he could get more broken! Computer, what do I do?

COMPUTER:  
What makes you think I know?

ZIM sighs, then turns around. He sees Keef t-posing in the middle of his living room.

ZIM:  
Filthy sponge-pig! This is why I needed GIR to keep intruders away.

KEEF:  
Hiya ZIM! Wanna come out and play?

Keef is still t-posing.

ZIM  
No. I am fixing GIR. Remove yourself from ZIM’s normal human home immediately.

Keef is seen walking out the door. The door automatically locks.

ZIM flips GIR over, but no screws or buttons are visible.

ZIM:  
How are you supposed to preform maintenance on these things?

KEEF:  
Let me help!

Keef is in ZIM’s house again, but the door has not been open and the windows, including the broken one, have been left untouched. It is implied that Keef teleported.

ZIM:  
Stop it! You’re going to make him even worse!

GIR stands up.

GIR:  
What are you doing?

ZIM:  
He’s working again? Uh, GIR, clean your drawings off the walls.

GIR salutes ZIM as his eyes turn red, then turn back to blue.

GIR:  
Do-do-doot-do…

GIR sings while rubbing a bar of soap, which appears to have bacon and rocks in it, against the wall.

Keef is in ZIM’s kitchen, making muffins. After just a few seconds, he pulls the finished muffins out of the oven. 

ZIM:  
Are you trying to poison me with your PORK-COW?

KEEF:  
What? These are muffins.

ZIM throws a muffin at Keef. GIR comes back, and the walls are slightly cleaner, but still have crayon and paint on them. They also have spots tinted green with bubbles because of the soap. GIR eats a muffin, then open the top of his head to store muffins inside it.

ZIM:  
You’re poisoning my robot now? Leave, before he breaks again!

KEEF:  
Aw, bye, best friend.

Keef leaves the house. GIR climbs up ZIM and sits on his shoulders.

ZIM:  
Shouldn’t you be working?

GIR:  
No! I wanna watch the weather channel.

ZIM angrily mumbles something unintelligible.

COMPUTER:  
He deserves it, after you broke him.

ZIM walks to his couch, which is in front of multiple TVs. GIR clicks some buttons on the TV remote. Different voices are heard coming from the TVs as GIR repeatedly changes the channel.

TV ANNOUNCER:  
Now, non-stop weather for the next thirty-two hours!

GIR is grinning and looks excited. ZIM appears angry but does not move.

The sun is show setting, then rising again, in the span of a few seconds. GIR is still sitting on ZIM’s shoulders, smiling and eating muffins out of his head. ZIM is drooling and bored. He is covered in muffin crumbs. All the TVs are still on the weather channel.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a script for an existing show for my composition class, so I thought, “Hey, why don’t I post my IZ fanfic?”  
> Also,,, I don’t know how to format text on ao3 so I hope it looks alright uncentered.


End file.
